


Weightless

by Veei



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, definitely a one shot, taking liberties with the Force, this is situated between the second to last and last forcebond scene before Luke finds them out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veei/pseuds/Veei
Summary: The Force works in mysterious ways





	Weightless

The crushing pulled Kylo out of sleep. His entire body moved out of his control, pulled towards the ceiling like a ship in a tractor beam. _Hux finally did it_ , the thought tore through his fear, _he's finally scrambled enough courage to kill me._ In the dead of night like the coward he was. Kylo reached out with the Force, looking for the redhaired scum to crush his throat, but he only found the girl. _Rey_.

 

Kylo blinked and realized the weight on him was enveloping him fully, evenly, and the pressure he felt was the air in his lungs that was starting to run out.

The Force had linked them again, connecting them in his sleep. He had been slumped on his belly, though he only did when he was too exhausted to sleep otherwise. And so had appeared next to her in the water. He twisted to find the surface, breaking out of the water and filling his lungs with cold air. This was more vivid than it had been with the rain. He felt everything she did.

 

Rey was swimming, or trying to. He couldn't feel a current or a tide, so it had to be either a pool or a bath. She couldn’t be on board of one of the Resistance ship, they wouldn’t waste water for a luxury. No, she was on a planet, a hideout. He couldn’t see her surroundings this time neither. Only her. She was not aware of his presence at first. He saw half of a bright smile he knew she would never want him to see. The Force let him perceive it all, the giddiness, the fear.

 

“You’re doing it wrong.”, he called out to her. _Seems you need a teacher for this too_ , he almost offered again. She whirled around, slipping instantly in a fight pose, her face crumpling in a snarl. Her anger was as unbridled as her joy had been seconds ago. She seemed to be feeling everything fully, this scavenger, without doubts or second thoughts.

The binding on her breasts was soaked and coming loose, and he was wearing even less. He felt a hot flash reach the tips of his ears. He turned so if she looked down, she wouldn't see he had noticed. Or maybe he should not hide, he thought amused. She had turned away at the sight of his chest, this would surely make her stammer.

 

“I don’t need your help.”, she swam away, _paddled_ really, swallowing water and failing to hide it. He had never realized before, but though muscled, she was painfully thin. Her back, her arms, everywhere she was dotted with bruises and crisscrossed with cuts.

 

Kylo felt the weight of water ebbing and drenching in sync from where it touched her or not. There was logic to how the link functionned, if not to its reason for existence.

“There's so much water.”, she remarked to herself, and it stunned him, the innocence of that idea.

She lived in the desert, he reminded himself. Wherever she was now, it was a long way from the burning sands of Jakku and it jarred her the alien touch of it. The cold, the pinpricks up her arms, and the way her hair when wet, matted her nape or floated freely.

 

“Like that.”, he said nonchalantly now that his _reaction_ was passing, she responded better when he kept calm, when he wasn’t his surly self. On a level that wasn’t one he was willing to voice, he wanted her to know he had no wish to antagonise her. The connexion shooting through light years of space, though testy and fragile, was one thing. But her crushing loneliness he understood better than she imagined.

He shifted his pelvis up, bringing his legs to the surface. He had forgotten how peaceful it was to float, to be free of his own body and of the scars that only burned when he thought of them.

 

“You… You’re not...”, she started, horrified, her wide eyes glued to him.

“I'm not here.”, he reminded her. “I'm in my bed. You called on me.”

“I didn’t! Everytime I see you, you're wearing less.”, she mumbled and he tried to keep the smirk from his face. There was no reason to dress now. How many humanoids were there on Niima Outpost? Had she even ever saw another human naked before? Or mate?

He shut down that line of thinking. He didn’t want to know.

 

“There's nothing left to remove.”

She ignored that and tried floating the way he showed her. Her core wasn’t relaxed enough. The frustration of failure seeped through the bond. He knew that well too.

“You won't sink, you're not heavy enough.”

“Why does this keep happening?”, she muttered, angry again.

“On this, I know as much as you. Let go. Spread your arms.”, he urged her.

“You’ve ever swim before?”

“On Varykino. On Naboo.”, he surrendered the information without thinking.

 

There was a lake by his great-grandparents villa, but the water there wasn’t icy like wherever Rey truly was. He wondered if the warmth of the lake, its absolving serenity, the smells of the trees were passing through the bond to her. She managed to float and peace flooded off of her. It was almost infectious.

 

“I never did… Well maybe. In the womb. But I don't remember.” He felt her longing for her parents again, piercing like a stab. He’d felt it once when he prodded her mind, but this time she wasn’t guarding the thought. At this moment, there were no other living beings in the universe but them. This, he could manage.

 

In the dark of his parents’ Coruscant lodgings at night, hidden behind the shadow of the hallway, he had heard many of their hushed arguments. His mother even mentioned that the presence was there since her pregnancy. Snoke had let it slip once that he’d sensed his powers even then, growing in Leia’ womb, that mighty Skywalker blood. Kylo guessed there never had been any escaping that fate. So the right choice had been made for him. Twice over. When Snoke chose him and when Luke ignited his lightsaber in his nephew’s sleep.

 

So why did he feel like screaming, like howling. He had been just like she was now, vulnerable, alone.

 

He heard Rey speak, but the words he didn’t understand, and they turned to shouts when he didn’t answer. The memories were as vivid as if they were happening now, Snoke’s hand closing on his throat and every finger digging in. He could almost remember the terror the first time the thought was a conscious one, when it was a fully formed voice to accompany the smoke he made bloom in his young mind. The low grating of Snoke’s seduction, its pull, its logic, its promise. All that against the burning green of his master’s lightsaber a few inches from his face. And Ben Solo’s powerlessness, Kylo still felt that most of all. Kylo never wanted to be that helpless again.

 

“Kylo?”, Rey called, closer. “Ben!”

 

He sank deeper, further down the cold and the dark. His hand shot upward to grab hers and closed on air. Processed, recycled air. The buzzing of the connexion ebbed, and it was not only water that soaked him but sweat. The pounding in his ears, his ragged breaths grew inescapable and amidst it all, Rey shouting the name he had cast down.

  
He _was_ alone. He would always be.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s 99% chance this will be my only reylo fic, I just wanted this out of my system. Hope i didn't get too far off the mark with the Force, i'm very new to Star Wars


End file.
